


Put Your War Paint On

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dark Theo Raeken, Kira and Theo are brother and sister, M/M, Minor Character Death(s), Praimfaya | Radiation Wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Theo must help keep order in the bunker, or hell will break loose.





	Put Your War Paint On

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Theo takes the place of Ocatavia as Blodreina/Heda of Wonkru. Spacekru consists of Scott, Malia, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, Mason, and Corey. The person who was left on Earth was Liam. Enjoy. This story starts in the episode Red Queen of The 100, only mentioning what's going on with the bunker, but Spacekru and everyone are reunited as well.

**64 Days After Praimfaya**

 

Theo snarled, his eyes full of rage. "I am not a leader, Jaha. I'm a soldier. A warrior." Thelonius simply smiled, his breathing ragged. "And every warrior, needs a war to fight. You must make them listen to you, because as long as you let them, they will remain unled." The older man said, gripping his chest in pain. Theo's eyes hardened as he realized what he must do. "Try and stay alive long enough to open the door." He threw over his shoulder, storming forwards.

* * *

 

"Mother! What is he doing?" Gaia whispered, shocked. She began to step forward to intervene Theo as he stormed forward, but Indra held her arm out. "Gaia, wait. He must do this himself." Indra told her daughter, face stone and void of emotion. "He must prove he is worthy of being the Heda of Wonkru.

Theo stopped, staring at the rows of Grounders, narrowing his eyes when he saw the battering ram being smashed against the door. "HEY!" He shouted, the room slowly becoming void of noise. Slowly, bit by bit, the Grounders turned toward him. "Well well well, if it isn't Blodreina." One of the Grounders sneered, storming forward with his sword in hand. Theo drew his sword, impaling the Grounder, watching coldly as his body fell to the ground. "You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru! CHOOSE!" He shouted, his eyes smoldering with rage. Five new Grounders surrounded him, their weapons all pointed at him. He smirked, easily disarming and killing all of them. His face was covered in blood as he snarled once again, holding his sword out as he crouched. "You are Wonkru, or you are the enemy of Wonkru! CHOOSE!" He snarled, pointing at one of the Grounders who had his hand near his weapon. Slowly, he pulled his ax out of his belt, and put it on the floor before kneeling. Slowly, one by one, each and every Grounder copied the mans motion, putting their weapons down and kneeling. Indra walked up behind him. "Lincoln would be so proud of you." She whispered, referring to the boy who he considered his older brother.

* * *

 

The door fell, Grounders flooding in. "ONLY THE GUILTY!" Theo shouted. "Only the Guilty."

"There are too many people in this bunker. If we do nothing about this, none of us will live to see the sky, the sun or the ground again. Each of you have committed crimes against Wonkru, and the punishment for that is death."

Theo stated, standing in front of the crowds, the prisoners on the ground before him. A Grounder rushed forward.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! DELPHI ONLY STOLE BLANKETS!"

"And Skaikru only stole food. There is no others, but only Wonkru. Would you like to join them?" Theo asked, staring coldly at the man as he slowly back up.

"In Rome, the Gladiators had the right to fight for their freedom. So will you. On your feet."

The prisoners stood up, shifting nervously. Theo smirked. "It's simple. The rules are this; win the conclave, save your life. Be the last. FIGHT!"

**Six Years Later**

Marcus stood in the arena, terrified for his life.

* * *

 

Theo shouted out as something broke through the opening of the roof, jumping back. "Get the prisoners back to their cells!" Someone shouted. His eyes widened in shock. It was Kira. He ran forward, pulling his sister into a tight hug. Then, the voice. "Hey, what about me?" He turned to see Liam staring at him, a smile on his face. He pressed forward, eagerly kissing his lover.

"I Missed you."

Theo Whispered.

Liam Smiled. 

"I did too."

* * *

 

Theo snarled as he was pushed back, the force of the weapon fired at him sending him flying. He stared, horrified at the decimated body mere feet from him. He growled in rage as he watched Diyoza and McCreary flee to their ship.

"Theo? Theo can you hear me?" Indra's voice finally registered as he growled, struggling as she helped him up.

"This means war."

He whispered in a ragged voice.

Liam gripped him, smearing the blood on his face around, making patterns with a grim expression

"Put your War Paint on."

He said, the Grounders slowly repeating it, until everyone had a painted face.

"This. Is. War."

_**~END~** _

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished season 5 of The 100, no spoilers please!


End file.
